This study will provide important contributions to population and environmental research within the context of the United States. Specifically, we will determine the relationship between internal migration and environmental quality through the use of a unique dataset combining nationwide, county-level census data with environmental quality measures as provided by the Environmental Protection Agency. As the environmental awareness and concern of the American public increases, might we anticipate that environmental concerns may play a role in the decision to relocate, or that destination choices might also be influenced by environmental factors? There are two main components to the project. First, overall in- and out- migration streams will be examined to determine the general relationship between migration and environmental quality. It is anticipated that increasing public concern with environmental quality will positively impact out-migration from areas with poor quality environments, while also positively impacting in-migration to areas with less environmental risk. Second, disaggregation of these population movements (by race and by education) will yield insight into "environmental equity" issues. Recent research suggests low-income and minority populations are more often exposed to environmental hazards than the remainder of the U.S. population. Selective redistribution by socioeconomic status could have great impact on these equity issues. In other words, if lower-income and minority residents are less likely to relocate from residences in areas of poor environmental quality, then it is these groups which increasingly bear the environmental burden. The results of this analysis will provide valuable insights of interest to social scientists, environmental groups, community leaders and policymakers concerned with the relationship between population distribution and environmental quality. Migration research and theory will benefit from this work. We will also learn more about the possibility that areas characterized by high levels of environmental quality might be sought after, settled and exposed to the pressures of population. Additionally, an understanding of the impact of population redistribution in regard to environmental equity should be of great concern to local government leaders, assuming a desire for equitable distribution of risk.